Pizza Sauce and Plutonium
by prodigaldaughter13
Summary: Gabriel has turned Cas and Dean into six year olds, leaving Sammy as their babysitter. First thing on the agenda: Get them fed.
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy, don't just stand there, feed us!" Dean crossed his arms angrily, but it had little effect on Sam. Frankly, at three feet tall, nothing Dean did would have an effect on Sam.

Cas knew it. He placed a tiny hand on Dean's shoulder. "I believe if we found a chair I could reach the stove," Cas suggested solemnly. Sammy immediately picked him up and moved him away from the small kitchenette in the motel room.

"So how about no, we don't do that. I'll order some pizza, alright?" Sam suggested, setting Cas down on the edge of the bed angled towards the television. Dean, who had been trailing at Sam's ankles, clambered up on the bed to sit right next to Castiel. "Here," Sam said, hooking the TV up so movies would play from his computer.

He pulled up the Back to the Future trilogy and hit play while he ordered pizza. When he turned back around from the phone, Dean and Cas had burrowed into a makeshift fort of blankets, and Cas was murmuring questions to Dean while Dean hushed him.

"_This is the good part!_" Dean was saying, giving the angel a playful push so that he laughed.

"You said that earlier!" Cas replied, nestling back into a pile of pillows and blankets. Dean flopped into the pile with him, making Cas laugh again and push him a bit back. Sam shook his head in silent amusement; he'd never seen Dean or Cas so cheerful. Even if Gabriel was still an ass- this had been one his better ideas.

When a knock sounded at the door, Cas and Dean both charged out of the blanket fort, bouncing around Sam's ankles and tugging on the hem of his shirt asking for a slice before the box was even set on the counter.

Sam only laughed, paying the delivery guy and shaking the boys away from where they clung to his knees. He put down the box, and Dean immediately pulled himself up onto it, leaning back over to tug Cas up next to him before they both dug into the pizza.

"Just eat on the bed," Sam finally said, when the boys complained for the umpteenth time about not being able to see the TV. Dean held up a victorious hand for a high five, but Cas didn't quite get that, so instead grabbed Dean's hand and held it. Dean didn't seem put off, just held it back, making Sam grin a bit.

Cas was first into the fort this time, dragging Dean in after him. Both kids had a slice of greasy pizza clutched in their hands, and by the time they came back out for another slice, they were both covered in sauce and cheese. Sam decided getting them baths wasn't worth the struggle; he'd wait for Gabriel's tricks to wear off, like they always did, and then the boys could clean themselves up.

In the meantime, though, they were acting pretty cute, goofing off and playing while the movies went on in the background. Sam settled back with a book, something that Dean would normally make fun of him for, and essentially tuned the kids out for a while.

When he next looked up, Dean was passed out on the floor like kids do, his cheek pressed into the carpet, and Cas was trying to sit him up.

"What're you doing, Cas?" Sam asked, putting his book to the side and standing over the tiny angel. Cas looked up at him seriously, his expression wide-eyed and contrasting the Spongebob T-shirt Sam had bought him when Gabe had first started this thing. They hadn't been able to find pants for either boys, so they wore too-large basketball shorts, cinched tight around the waist.

"If he sleeps on the floor, he'll hurt when he wakes up," Cas answered, still attempting to prop Dean up. Dean remained completely out of it; the jerk could sleep through anything.

"I'll get him," Sam offered, but his hand was swatted away by Cas.

"No, I wanna do it," Cas said, scooping his arms under Dean's to tug him to the bed. Here Cas paused, puzzled for a moment as he tilted his head at the height of the bed. Sam snuck up behind him, crouching down to get at Dean's legs.

"You get his arms, okay?" Sam said. Cas nibbled his lip before nodding. Sam took most of Dean's weight as they put him up on the bed, and Cas climbed up next to him, curling into Dean's side, seemingly ignorant of the cheese and pizza sauce they both had smeared over them.

Sam grinned, and snagged some pillows to slip underneath Dean's head. Cas obediently lifted his own head up so Sam could give him one too. Then, Sam dismantled a bit of their fort to give them a blanket to sleep underneath.

"Hey, Cas," Sam finally asked, once the boys were tucked in. Cas opened one blue eye, bleary from sleepiness. "Why are you always so close to Dean?"

Cas tilted his head again, though the motion was stunted a bit by his lying down. "Because he's my friend," Cas answered. "Shouldn't I stand by him?"

"Well, yeah," Sam chuckled, "but we're friends, and you never stand that close to me."

"Dean's special," Cas answered, closing his eye and the conversation. Even as a six-year-old he was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

When the two woke up the next morning, they were still covered in cheese and pizza sauce, but their shirts had torn in the night when Gabriel had let them go back to normal.

Dean rolled over to face Cas, who was already awake but hadn't moved. "Is there a reason we're in bed together?" Dean asked, not missing a beat when he noticed Cas was missing his shirt as well. The last thing Dean remembered was watching the movie with Cas, and thinking how weird it was that everything looked so different when he was small. Not like physical things, although Sammy had looked like even more of a giant than usual, but things like how much he loved his brother, and cared about his angel. It seemed… clearer, when he was little.

"You fell asleep on the floor. Had you remained, you might have damaged your back," Cas explained, his face smooth and untroubled.

A few things were clearing up. Dean vaguely remembered Cas getting him to bed with Sammy's help, and then Sammy and Cas talking about something…

"How am I special?" Dean suddenly asked, remembering what Cas had said right before they both had fallen asleep.

Cas bit his lip before answering, one of the many human habits he'd picked up in staying with the Winchesters. "I meant nothing by it," Cas said. Dean nearly grinned. He actually looked worried. Dean Winchester was making Castiel, Most-High-And-Mighty-Angel-of-the-Lord, nervous.

"Then why are you still lying in bed?" Dean asked, unable to hide his smirk. Cas blinked at him for a moment as if he hadn't realized where he was, and once understanding crossed over his face, he started to get up. Dean caught at his wrist, tugging Cas back down to lie next to him.

The angel's eyes went wide, wider than they had when they'd been kids the day before, huge circles of black surrounded by an endless pool of bright blue. Dean rolled a bit so Cas was on his back while the hunter hovered over him with a small grin.

"Hey, Castiel," Dean said, making sure he had Cas's attention. "You're pretty damn special, too." He bent his lips down and finally kissed his angel.


End file.
